LED tube is also known as clean tube and fluorescent tube, with the LED as an illuminant body. A LED using light emitting diode as its light source, which has higher light efficiency, more energy saving, longer lifetime and environment-friendly, has become the most ideal product to replace fluorescent lamp. A LED tube has the same exterior dimension and tube diameter as fluorescent tube, such as T5 tubes, T8 tubes and T10 tubes, and so on.
A LED tube has a very simple way of installation including removing the original tube, then inserting the pin cap on both ends of the LED tube into the lamp holder, directly adding the AC to two ends of the LED tube.
LED T8 tubes are widely used, mainly for indoor lightening. The classification of LED T8 tube can be divided into 0.6 meters, 0.9 meters, 1.2 meters and 1.5 meters according to its length. Different length means different power. The longer the length, the more the chips, and power will increase; according to the shape of tube, the tubes can be divided into circular and elliptical tubes and so on.
In the current lamps, the controlling switch is mostly designed on the socket or a switch box is installed separately on the wall to control the on/off of the tube. If the switch is open, there exists some risk of inserting the LED tube to the pin cap immediately.